Atrapados por un dia
by Winter sunflower
Summary: Eran cuarto para las 12, y Maria (Mexico) llegaba tarde a la reunion mundial, otra vez, decide tomar el elevador pero alguien tambien estaba llegando tarde, pasa algo inesperado y ahora tendran que esperar a que los rescaten. (USAMEX) Es mi primer fic no me regañen XD


Hola a todos!!!!!

Yo soy winter sunflower ( debo buscar un mejor nombre e_e ).

Bueno este es mi primer fic y es para el fórum de Yo Amo Hetalia ¿ Y Tú? Del reto de " El amor es ciego"

Siempre e querido participar pero por la escuela y que no me animaba, y hasta hoy que me e animado a participar haciendo un fic y dejar de ser observadora y convertirme en escritora ( ya que casi no hay también fics de Fem mexico) me anime y les presento a mi OC de Fem Mexico

Maria Itzel Hernández Carriedo, ¿ y por qué se llama así? Bueno esque hay muchos que le ponen Maria e Itzel así que lo funcione (aparte de que Maria es mi primer nombre) y lo de sus apellidos pues unos le ponen Sánchez, otros Hernández o Fernández entonces decidí ponerle Hernández y el último pues el apellido de Antonio XD

Espero les guste este fic y se diviertan un rato al igual que yo me divierto escribiendo y publicándolo XD

 ** _Atrapados por un día_**

En un hotel de la ciudad de New York...

El sol se asomaba por el gran ventanal del cuarto de la habitación de Maria Itzel, el sol le golpeaba en la cara haciendo que la mexicana abriera los ojos, checo su celular y vio la hora "11:45".

-Mierda !!! Llego tarde a la reunión!!!- dice Maria dando un salto de la cama y llendose a cambiar.

Se puso un vestido un tanto pegado, sencillo pero elegante de color negro y el sintuton gris, se calzó unas botas gris de tacón alto (últimamente le gustaba vestir a la moda) y se hizo una coleta, tomó su bolso ( también de color gris) y guardó su celular, en la recepción llamó a un taxi que la llevaría hasta un edificio donde sería la reunión mundial.

En el taxi se pinto los labios de color carne, en eso checo su celular "11:58" claramente llegaría tarde a la reunión.

-Mierda no otra vez- dijo mientras golpean su cabeza con el cristal del coche.

Llego a un edificio de unos 30 pisos, y justamente la reunión era en el piso 30, le pago al taxista entro y se dirigió a los elevadores oprimió el botón del piso 30, se estaba cerrando la puerta cuando en eso una mano lo paró, dejando entrar a un apurado Alfred que entró como si la vida le dependiera de ello, en eso se cerró la puerta e inició a subir el elevador.

\- (respiración entre cortada) Hi Mary!!!- saludó el noteamericano a su vecina del sur.

-...-( silencio incómodo) últimamente las políticas anti latinos del nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos de America no le hacían buen chiste, la mexicana iniciaba a tener algunos roces encuanto a los migrantes y políticas con Alfred, estaba enojada con él así que decidió ignorarlo.

\- ¿Asi que me seguirás ignorando?- le pregunto Alfred a su vecina la cual no contesto, a él le molestaba que los problemas políticos se lo tomara tan personal, pero bueno así eran los latinos. 

-look at me..- dijo Alfred volteándola a ver cuando en eso se sintió un fuerte jalón, haciendo que Alfred y Maria calleran al suelo, uno ensima del otro, Maria abajo y Alfred arriba, mientras el elevador se paraba.

-Cabron quítate de ensima!!!!- grito Maria empujando a Alfred.

-Okey, I'm going- dijo Alfred parándose con rapidez, ofreciendo una mano para ayudar a Maria a pararse, después de unos minutos de meditarlo aceptó el gentío ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó la mexicana un tanto asustada.

\- I don't know- dijo Alfred dirijiensose al telefonillo que había de emergencia en el elevador.

-Hello?- preguntó Alfred.

-Hi...- contestó una chica por el telefonillo.

-Emm... si bueno, ¿Que sucedió? Se paro el elevador- dijo Alfred algo preocupado.

-Si acaba de suceder un problema en el mecanismo del elevador y ya estamos en eso- dijo la chica del otro lado del telefonillo.

\- Bueno pero en cuánto tiempo tardará eso, por qué tengo que llegar a una reunión muy importante y estoy llegando tarde- dijo Alfred escandalizado.

\- No se preocupe llegará a su reunión solo espero unos momentos¿En que piso se encuentra?-.

\- Mmm... estamos entre el 21 y 22- dijo Alfred asomándose por la pantallota Que indicaba el piso.

-Muy bien Gracias y espero porfavor en lo que llega la ayuda- dijo la muchacha y enseguida cortó.

-Hello?- dijo Alfred, dándose cuenta que colgó la llamada regreso el telefonillo a su lugar, Alfred se veía frustrado, ya se imaginaba la charla que le daría Arthur en cuanto llegara y eso le molestaba mucho.

-Mierda no hay señal- dijo Maria sosteniendo su celular y rindiéndose tratando de buscar algún rastro de señal.

-¿Ahora que aremos?- preguntó Alfred. 

-No lo sé _Héro_ pero tenemos que llegar a esa reunión- dijo Maria cruzando los brazos.

-I have it!!! arriba hay una compuerta, yo te subo la abres y vamos subiendo hasta el piso-.

\- No voy a hacer eso aparte traigo tacón y falda- dijo Maria sarcástica.

-bueno entonces solo que da esperar- dijo Alfred mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-vale verga- susurró la mexicana mientras se sentaba en una esquina del elevador.

\- ¿Y si hacemos un juego?- dijo Alfred.

\- ¿Un juego? Yo tengo uno quedarnos callados hasta que nos rescaten-dijo Maria son una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Oh come on... vamos Mary así se pasará el tiempo más rápido- dijo Alfred sentándose a su lado.

-No-.

-Yessssss!!!!-.

-Si???-

-ya que- dijo Maria algo fastidiada.

-Bueno,¿ Has jugado a la papaya y la berenjena?- preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa pícara.

-No- dijo Maria preocupada.

-se supone que yo soy la berenjena y tú concha es la papaya?-dijo Alfred riendo a carcajadas- jajajajajajaja está bueno jajajajajajajaja.

(Se sonroja)- Alfred eres un IDIOTA!!!- dijo Maria mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch!!!!... jajajaja valió la pena jajajaja- siguió riendo un rato más hasta que se calmó- pero bueno ya Really, que hacemos???-.

-Mary???-

-Y si sales por la compuerta y te mueres???- dijo irónicamente.

-No si lo haces tú primero- dijo con una sonrisa.

-mmm...- se levanta y se dirige al telefonillo- hola?-.

-Si?-

\- disculpe ya llevamos rato aquí adentro, ¿cuanto tiempo más tendremos que 

esperar?-.

-Mire como dije hace rato el elevador sufrió una falla y ya estamos en eso solo le pido que esperen un momento más-.

\- pero necesitamos llegar a una junta importante y no podemos faltar a ella y ya estamos restrasados-.

-... PUES HABER LLEGADO ANTES- y la llamada se cortó.

-¿Hola? ¿HOLA?... chingadamadre- y con un fuerte golpe regresó el telefonillo a su lugar.

-Ella tiene razón, ¿ por qué no llegaste antes?- preguntó Alfred poniéndose de pie.

\- Más bien por qué TU no llegaste antes- dijo Maria encarándolo.

-Tenia asuntos que resolver- dijo acercándose más a Maria.

-Pues yo también-dijo Maria acercándose aún más de tal modo que solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban, ambos con una mirada determinada.

-Yo llegue tarde- dijo Alfred- por que antes de la reunión tenía documentos que revisar- dijo acorralándola en una esquina- Y Tú?.

Maria se vio acorralada en la esquina, haciendo que Alfred no le dejara ni una salida libre así que no tuvo otro remedio más que contestar- me quede dormida- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.-el día de ayer horas después de haber llegado fui a comer con mis hermanas y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde.- 

-No me mientas sé que fuiste a comer con alguien más que con tus hermanas- dijo acercándose aún más a ella tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a verlo a los ojos- fuiste a comer con Ivan- dijo con un tono molesto.

\- ¿ Y que si fui con el?- dijo retándolo.

\- nothing, But acaso planeas hacerte aliada de él?- dijo enojado.

\- No, quisiera hacerlo pero no, Ivan solo es un buen amigo mío- dijo Maria un poco arta de la situación.

-¿ Como que muestras un poco de interés en el, no lo crees?-

\- como ya lo dije es solo un amigo-

-solo un amigo eh, ¿ acaso no ves el tipo de persona que es el?-

\- Una mejor que tú si- dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

-shut up-.

-No, por qué lo aria?- 

-Por que si no la cierras tú...yo lo hare-y con eso Alfred beso esos labios carmesí que tanto le enloquecían, los beso apasionadamente,con tanta emoción y desesperscion, como si fueran dos amante que no se habían visto desde hace tiempo, aferrándose a ella y solo separándose para tomar aire- lo siento si los discursos de mi presidente te hieren, tampoco te obligaría a pagara ese muro- y con eso le dio otro beso- No sé que aria si te vas de mi lado-y le dedico una mirada apasionada.

-si yo no estuviera a tu lado tendrías más mar- dijo con una sonrisa pintada en la boca- disculpa aceptada pero eso no quita que seas un idiota Alfred- y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred le dio un beso a este y así estuvieron lago rato en un abrazo que parecía no tener fin.

~~~~~~~ _MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA REUNIÓN ~~~~~~~~~~_

-BLOODY HELL- gritó Arthur- ¿donde están esos bloody bastards?

-No lo sé, ya debatieron haber llegado- dijo Ludwig con su característica voz autoritaria y enojado.

\- ~Ve~ - era todo lo que decía el pequeño veneciano.

-ohohohohoh! O! mon ami, ¿ Te ves un poco tenso?!!! Ohohohohoh- dijo Francis.

-Cállate frog!!! Deja de croar, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de avisar que no venían- dijo Arthur aún más enojado- Iré a buscarlos- dijo y con eso salió de la sala seguido por Alemania e Italia, y Francia que solo iba a seguir molestando.

~~~~~~ _MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ELEVADOR ~~~~~~_

Los dos seguían abrazados cuando en eso hubo un fuerte movimiento haciendo que estos dos callaran al suelo, Maria abajo Y Alfred arriba justamente como pasó un par de horas atrás, en eso el elevador se habré y deja ver a unos sorprendidos Inglaterra, Alemania, Italia y Francia.

Los dos voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron.

-No es lo que parece- dijo Maria tratando de ponerse de pie y con la cara como un tomate - Alfred quítate- le grito haciendo que el otro se apartara también rojo y en shock.

\- Mmmmm- era todo lo que decía Alfred.

-OHOHOHOHOH así que por eso tardaban tanto OOHOHOHOH- No para ha de reír francis.

\- ~ Ve~ están rojos ~Ve-Ve~ - decía veneciano.

-Callate!!!- decían el par del elevador.

-Alfred- gritó Arthur muy enojado- Yo no te enseñe esto BLOODY HELL y mucho menos llegar tarde a las JUNTAS- y con eso Arthur inició a darle un discurso a los dos sobre comportamiento, puntualidad y discreción.

Mientras tanto Ludwig no dejaba de ver al par y más a Alfred con cara de enojo, si las miradas mataran Alfred sería hombre muerto y con eso los 6 se dirigieron a la reunión donde todo transcurrido con normalidad, excepto por un Ludwig enojado, y unos Alfred y Maria apenados.

 **Fin**

hize el mejor esfuerzo por escribir este fic espero que les haya gustado y tratare de seguir escribiendo para perfeccionar mis fics.

Gracias por leer y yo me despido adiós :3


End file.
